Girlfriends Meet Rosebird
by Scrottimus
Summary: One-Shot: Blake and Weiss come head to head with the most dangerous thing in all of Remnant. An angry birb mom. Also, Summer is there to help and try to keep said birb mom from killing the two girls. Will they survive?


A/N: Italics = thoughts

* * *

Never before did they ever imagine themselves to be in such a perilous situation. Sure, they understood that training to be huntress' would put them in inevitable danger, but this! This was something that they were woefully unprepared for.

Both Blake and Weiss gulped. Sweat dripping down their foreheads as a pair of angry, deadly eyes kept them pinned in place. The two girls were too terrified to move. Fearing that any movement would provoke the beast in front of them to attack without mercy and rip them apart. Weiss slightly shifted in her seat. The rancorous orbs shifted towards her. Weiss let out a small, high pitched whimper as she immediately straightened herself out.

"Now, now Raven." Summer gently pleaded. "There's no need to be so hostile towards our guests dear."

Raven crossed her arms and let out an annoyed grunt. "I beg to differ. Besides, these two should be thankful that I don't break their little necks right now."

Summer placed her hands on her lover's shoulders and began to lovingly massage them. This soothing gesture almost always worked on the taller woman. A smile formed as she heard Raven let out a pleased hum. This was good. She had the ravenette right where she wanted her. Nice and relaxed.

The white cloak wearing woman bent down. With her lips just lightly ghosting over her lover's left ear, she said. "Just remember dear. These are our daughters' girlfriends. I'm very certain that they would not be happy if you killed or hurt them." Summer smirked and inched closer to her ear. Lips just ever so lightly touching the lobe of her lover's ear. "If you behave yourself." She paused. Even though she wasn't looking, she could definitely feel the faunus' heated gaze on her. "We''ll do whateeeeever you want tonight." Her voice becoming the very essence of sensuality. The hot breath from her provocative whisper sent tingles down Raven's spine.

Blake's face was the same shade of red as Yang's eyes. Weiss might not have been able to hear what was said, but her. She heard everything.

With her job now done, Summer began to walk out of the room. She stopped next to the young huntress'-in-training. "I've done all I can. Just know that she isn't nearly as bad as you think." She then continued towards the living room. The brunette pulled out her scroll and began to dial Yang's number. The woman was beginning to wonder what was taking her and Ruby so long. As her scroll was still dialing, she looked over her shoulder and yelled. "Just remember the deal Raven!" A certain kind of innocent playfulness creeping into her voice.

Raven closed her eyes. She let out an exasperated sigh. Once she pushed down the images of a very naked Summer, she opened them back up and focused them squarely onto the two girls in front of her. Crossing her legs, Raven leaned forward with her hands laced together. "Alright, let's get this out of the way." Her voice was harsh and very stern.

"I don't like either of you" The older woman said bluntly.

"B-but we haven't done any-" Weiss was interrupted by a glare. A glare that she swore was enough to destroy an entire army of Grimm. "I'm sorry Ma'am!" The white-haired girl quickly apologized with a squeak.

Raven let loose a low, displeased grunt. "Anyway, I care a great a deal about my daughters. So, to be honest, I don't trust either of you. You see, I know a great deal about the both you." Crimson eyes let out a deathly glow as her eyes settled onto Blake. "Even your past dealings with the White Fang, Belladonna. And Adam Taurus."

Blake let out an audible gulp. How this woman was able to find that out was beyond her. She was beginning to see what Yang meant when she said that her mother was a very thorough woman.

"And you!" Her death stare then settled on Weiss. "I know all about YOUR family's dark history and what it is your father continues to do."

It was Weiss' turn to shrivel under the terrifying stare of a woman that she swore could kill her in the most painful and horrific ways possible.

"So, now is the time that you tell me why I should trust either of you." Raven then moved off of the table and leaned back into the chair with her arms crossed. When the two didn't start speaking, she rolled her eyes. "You may speak now."

Blake was the first one to gather up enough courage. "I will be honest with you." She said with a tremble in her voice. "I-I have done terrible things. Things that I thought at the time were the right things to do, but it wasn't until later that I would realize that I wasn't okay with any of it. That it was wrong. So I left. As for Adam." She bit the bottom of her lip as the frightful memories began to flood back in. "I left him. He scares me. His way will only bring more pain."

"I am nothing like him. I don't want to be anything like him." She squeezed her hands into fists. However, thoughts of Yang came into her mind. She smiled as she felt the all too familiar warmth. A warmth that only Yang can give. "Yang is like the sun. She shines down her light onto me and drives away the shadows. A light that feels so warm and safe. She's the only person that makes me go against my nature of running away. Instead, she makes me run towards her."

Blake frowned at the older faunus in front of her. Her golden eyes holding an unbending steel to them. "She's my light and I'm not letting go of her even if you don't like me."

"Touching." Raven said with sarcastic, mocking tone. Her eyes moved upon the white-haired girl. "And you? What have you to say?"

A kaleidoscope of butterflies swirled around in her stomach. She felt as if she were being eroded away under Raven's withering gaze. A maelstrom of doubt, fear, and uncertainty gnawed at the back of her mind. Weiss wanted to run very far away from this woman. However, if she ran now, she wouldn't be able to have Ruby. Not only that, but she would have proven Raven's doubts about her.

" _NO! I am a Schnee! I do not run from these situations!_ " Scrounging up every ounce of courage she had, Weiss regained her composure and sat up straight.

"Given my family's...not so great treatment of the faunus, it's only natural that you would not trust me." She said with all of the sophistication and courteousness that was ingrained into her since she was young child. "I am not my father though. He is very cruel and callous. The man does not truly care for me or anyone in fact. He only sees me as a tool. An asset if you will."

"Growing up in that manor was cold and lonely. I never knew what family truly was." She flashed Raven a pure, serene smile. "That changed when I met Ruby. She taught me what family is. Of course with the help of Yang too. With Ruby, all of the cold disappeared and was replaced with warm acceptance. She never gave up on me. Ruby changed me."

Gathering up her nerve, Weiss glared daggers at Raven. "Just like Blake will not let go Yang, I too refuse to relinquish my hold on Ruby. She is my warmth and I will keep my warmth."

Raven sat there, completely unfazed by the two's passion to keep her daughters to themselves. She could admit, the two of them had some backbone. At the least that was one quality she liked. However, she wasn't entirely convinced.

"Nice words, but will you back them up?" Raven harshly questioned. "Talk is cheap girls. Actions will always speak louder. So, show me with your actions."

Blake smirked. "Our team is nothing but action. You will be surprised."

Letting out a grunt, Raven stood up. "That still remains to be seen. I wonder how you two will be when things start getting tough." Putting both of her hands on the table, she leaned forward. The two girls instinctively began to lean away. Raven's red eyes resembled burning lumps of coal. Raven turned her terrifying gaze to Blake. "If you hurt Yang, I will take out my sword and I will stab you until I grow bored. Do you understand?"

Blake gulped. Fear filling her entire being once again. She nodded.

Satisfied, Raven turned her attention to Weiss. "And you!" She said while pointing her finger at the heiress. To Weiss, that finger seemed like one of the most dangerous things in the world. "I will make sure your face and the bottom of my boot get real acquainted with each other if you hurt Ruby. Are we clear on that?"

Weiss fearfully nodded her head. Any nerve she had mustered was completely destroyed by Raven's frightfully large aura.

Removing herself from the table she nodded. "Good. So long as you both understand. Also, understand that I will keep a close eye on the both you."

The sound of door opening and closing rang through from the living room. "We're back!" Yang's voice echoed.

Ruby and Yang stopped dead in their tracks when they entered the dining room. Their girlfriends seemed rather stiff and pale. As if they had seen a ghost.

Raven looked up and smiled at her children. "Ah! Good. The both of you have returned. I trust you have what me and Summer asked for?" Her voice full of genuine affection and love.

Ruby giggled. Bringing up a shopping bag. "Yup! We got it!" She said in her usual chirpy tone.

Raven took the bag from Ruby. She hugged both of her daughters. "I will go show this to Summer. I'm sure she will be delighted. You know how much she loves cooking these."

"Hahaha." Yang's laughter filled the room. She returned her mother's hug. Her golden wing also curling around her. "Well, we do love eating them mom. So it works out for everyone!"

Ruby was quick to join in with the hugging. "I can't wait to eat them!"

"Of course you can't Rubes. You have the same obsession as ma!"

Raven let go of her two children. Beaming down at her pride and joys. "I will give this Summer so she can get started." The avian faunus turned and promptly headed to her lover.

However, before she left the room, Raven craned her head towards the group of teens. "Also, just so we're clear. They do not sleep in the same room as you two."

Yang pouted. She clutched Blake's head to her chest. "Awww. C'mon mom! Blakey needs someone to keep her warm at night. I don't want my kitten to get cold."

Blake immediately stiffened. Her face glowing a hot pink her as head was thrusted into the blonde's bosom. She made sure that her hands were no where near Yang. Keeping them in plain sight for Raven to see.

"Yeah! And besides. My Weiss makes such an amazing pillow." Ruby said as she hugged her girlfriend. Rubbing her cheek against her's.

The heiress felt as if she was going to pass out. She made absolutely sure that she made no moves to touch Ruby in any way. For fear that the girl's terrifying mother would cut off her arms.

"I don't care. We have a guest room and that's where they will sleep." She looked over to Yang to see her grinning down at Blake. "And Yang."

Snapping out of her thoughts, Yang looked up to her mother. "Yes?"

"I can already see the gears moving inside your head. If you sneak her into your room or sneak into the guest room, then I will make sure the next time we train, I will make you go though a special kind of hell." Raven threatened. The cutting edge in her voice left no room for arguments. Her gaze came onto Ruby. "The same applies to you as well young lady."

The sisters began to laugh nervously. "O-okay." Both said at the same time.

"Good." And with that, Raven went off to find her little rose. The promise that Summer made still fresh in her mind. She grinned. " _Just you wait my little rose. I have many plans for you._ "

"Yang." Came a muffled voice.

The blonde you looked down to the source of the muffled voice. "Yeah Blake?" Loosening her hold so the black-haired girl move her head.

The cat faunus looked up at her girlfriend. "Your mother is horrifying."

* * *

A/N: Just a quick little thing I came up with. Still working on Chpater 14 of The Legend Reborn story. Good news is, I actually know how the ending to that story is going to be. I finally settled on what I want to do with Neo and how Blake and Yang will meet up. I will say this just to let everyone know where the story is taking place in relation to canon. It's taking place before Oscar shows up. The group is not at the place of where they are staying in canon yet. Just thought I'd say that if anyone was curious.

Anyway, I hope all of you have fantastic day!


End file.
